


Of Course, Sweetheart

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [9]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top!Cara, bottom!Din, omega!din
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Din comes to Cara for help.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hymn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/gifts).



> So, this idea has been iffy for me, I am super worried that Din will be way ooc, but I'm trying my best. If you guys like it, I will post a second chapter, if not then it will stay at one chapter. Cara in chapter two is based off Hymn's version of Cara in their omegaverse stories.

Cara felt twitchy and irritated, there was no real reason for her to be this...off, sure Mando...no..Din had left and made her feel like that piece was missing again, but that wasn't causing this...irritation, was it? 

She was sitting across from Greef, her food untouched, her leg bouncing, her leg goes still as warmth brushes over her skin. “Din is here.” She says, Greef looks up, confused.

“How would you even know that? He didn’t call ahead.” He says, brushing off her words and focusing on the data pad in his hands. 

Cara felt the urge to snap at him, but ignored it, instead focusing on the feeling that Din always brought with him. She was already feeling calmer, knowing he was getting closer...that was until he actually came inside.

Greef looked and started to see him, “He looks like shit.” she hears Greef mutter and is surprised to find that she agrees with him for once.

Din is gripping the door with his free hand, the kid is in his arms, looking worried, he lets go of the door and slowly makes his way to their table, Cara could tell something was wrong, even if she couldn’t smell him because of the armor.

Din grips the back of her booth tightly, “Greef...can you….take care of the kid?” He managed to ask, his voice sounded rough and desperate. 

“Of course.” Greef says, taking the kid into his arms, watching as Din looks at Cara.

“Need to talk to you.” Din manages, “Meet me….at the crest.” He tells her, giving the kid one last pat and mumbled goodbye before he leaves. 

Cara helps Greef get the kid settled in her home, before she heads to the crest, she doesn't hesitate to go up the downed ramp and close it after.

Inside the ship, it was darker than normal and the smell hit her like a speeder bike, Din was in heat. She felt herself go a little lightheaded, but shook it off and struggled to keep her head, how had she not smelled it on him before?

She finds him sitting on the floor, most of his armor was off, except his helmet of course, he looked uncomfortable and growled at her softly, instincts telling him to be defensive. She found herself purring softly, trying to soothe him, “What do you need, Din?” She asks, keeping the low growl out of her voice by sheer force of will. 

Every instinct was screaming at her to claim him, to make him hers, but she held back, focusing on what Din needed. He drops his head back against the wall, the clang making her twitch slightly. “Suppressants….ran out of them.” He mumbles, “Trust you.” He tells her and she swallows hard.

He moved forward, his movement a bit clumsy, but he pressed his forehead to hers, “Please, Cara...Please help me……it hurts.” He says, his voice sounded so broken, she pulled him into her arms, nuzzling his neck.

“Of course, sweetheart.”


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara takes care of Din.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys wanted another chapter, so here it is, I am not good at sex scenes, but I hope you guys like it.

Cara spends the next twenty minutes searching the crest for blankets and pillows, piling up her findings. Din and her both stare at the small pile, “Din….You really need some more blankets.” She says after a moment, hearing him grunt in agreement. 

She came back over to him and helped him get the flight suit off, her mouth watering as more of his skin was exposed. Unable to stop herself, she leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his shoulder, smiling at his soft gasp. 

She pulled back and realized that he needed his helmet off, but she couldn't see him...so she grabbed a piece of fabric like his cloak and tore a strip off, hearing his questioning sound. “A blindfold, so you can take your helmet off, but I can’t see your face.” She explains.

Din purrs happily at this, “Knew I picked you for a reason.” He says, taking the cloth in his hands and tying it around her head. Once it was in place she heard the faint hiss of his helmet being taken off and the dull thud of it being laid on the floor.

“Wow, you look even better without the helmet.” He says and she shivers at his voice, her hands going to his legs. 

“This will be the most interesting heat I’ve ever been a part of.” She says, her hands going up his calves and thighs, feeling small scars. She leans down and presses a kiss to one of them, before her hands go to his hips.

Din was trembling and panting softly, but his eyes were on her as she moved up to his belly, pressing kisses against the soft skin.He thumps his head back against the wall as her mouth moves up his chest, her body was shaking a bit with the effort to take this slow.

The soft whimper he makes as her hands brush over his neck and finally his face, made her body twitch a bit. She explores his face with gentle fingers before finding his lips and jerking forward to kiss him, the startled squeak makes her purr softly.

His kissing was clumsy and she frowned a bit, pulling back, “You’ve never been with anyone..have you?” She asks and feels him go still, she rubs his sides soothingly.

He takes a breath, “No.” He finally answers, that word was like a switch being flipped, she couldn’t get enough of him. Her mouth and hands trying to touch and kiss every inch, her nose pressing into his neck, moaning at the smell of him.

“You are so beautiful, I know you are.” She breathes into his neck, nibbling and kissing at his shoulders, carefully avoiding his bonding mark. She keeps whispering soft praises into his skin, aching to be inside of him, but holding back, wanting to make this a good heat for him.

Din starts squirming a bit and groaning, pressing his face against her neck for a moment, “Alpha, please.” He says, his voice muffled by her shoulder, she holds back a possessive growl at his words.

She eases her fingers into him, using her other hand to hold his hips still, “Calm down, we are doing this my way, Djarin,” She growls, letting the alpha slip into her voice, he whimpers and goes still, sounding wreaked.

She works him open slowly and when he starts squirming and begging for her, does she pull her fingers free and ease her clit inside. Well she tried to go slow, but his legs wrapped around her and he yanked her in with a low moan.

She slams her hand into the wall to keep from falling on him, the warmth and tightness short circuiting her brain for a moment. She can feel the smugness coming from him as he rolls his hips up, trying to get her deeper.

She starts moving slowly, pressing her head to his, but he was not having the slow and gentle anymore and growled at her, giving her shoulder a bite. “Move, alpha.” He growls and who is Cara to deny a request like that?

She growls back and puts one hand next to his head while the other grips his hip tightly and she thrusts into him a bit harder, earning a high pitched whine. His back arches and he grabs the hand next to his head. 

“Jate, alpha, jate.” He purrs, his praise causes her to move harder and faster, earning low growls and purrs for her effort. She can feel her knot starting to swell and by the excited noise he makes, she knows he can feel it too.

She pushes in as deep as she can and grinds against him, earning a sharp cry as he came suddenly, his body clamping down on her made her vision go white from pleasure.He locked her inside and she came moments later, holding him tight in her arms.

****

When Cara comes down from her high it’s to Din, stroking her back and cooing to her, “Good, very good, alpha.” He praises softly, she leans up and kisses him lightly, earning a happy purr. 

They are still locked together, but they didn’t seem to mind, just kissing lazily and enjoying the closeness. “Think you can handle me for a week?” She asks with a grin.

“Hmmm, if it’s like that and like this? I think I can manage it.” He says, he touches her face gently, “I’ve never seen a more beautiful alpha.” He tells her softly and she smiles.

“Well, I may not be able to see you, but I know you are the best omega there is.” She tells him, earning a soft laugh. He leans up and kisses her again, she eagerly responds, unable to get enough of him.

****

The rest of his heat was a hazy memory of pleasure and comfort, the morning after his last wave ended Din woke snuggled against Cara, feeling sore, but content. He sits up a bit and starts pressing kisses all over her face, grinning when she wakes up, huffing at him.

“I was having a good dream, but then I woke up into a better one.” She says, and Din bursts out laughing.

“Okay, I dunno if I can handle you being sappy and romantic.” He says, earning a finger in his side for the comment. He giggles and lays his head on her chest, purring as he nuzzles against her, deciding this was the best place to sleep.

She trails her fingers over the bonding mark on his neck and rubs it gently, “I want to be your mate.” She says finally.

Din is quiet for a long moment, “Well, you better earn it, Dune,” He says and she can hear the teasing grin.

“Oh, I plan too, sweetheart.”


End file.
